marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Database
Age of X Slider.jpg|Age of X|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Age_of_X|linktext=Welcome -- to the Age of X FFDeathSlider.jpg|Fantastic Four|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Fantastic_Four_(Earth-616)|linktext=One of these Fantastic Four...has DIED!!!! Who do you think it will be?? Slider1a.jpg|Characters|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Category:Characters|linktext=Discover the database's almost 20,000 characters!! Slider1d.jpg|TV Episodes|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Category:Television_Series|linktext=Who doesn't like 'comics' on TV? Welcome to the Marvel Database Project, the world's largest Marvel Comics encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Our project contains articles and images. The Comics Story Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of the Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Lee and artist Jack Kirby created The Fantastic Four -- a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor and the X-Men. The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. Today, Marvel's heroes are blockbuster stars on the silver screen, with Spider-Man, Iron Man, the X-Men and the Hulk becoming regular features of the summer movie season. Stan's Soapbox (see full list) plain date Blog posts type=comment default=Special:CreateBlogPage#EditPage buttonlabel=Create Your Own Soapbox or Review! hidden=yes break=no width=75 TwitterWidget This Week's Comics Amazing Spider-Man 653 Cover Textless.jpg| Avengers, Thor & Captain America Official Index to the Marvel Universe Vol 1 10 Textless.jpg| Captain America Hail Hydra Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Daken Dark Wolverine Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Deadpool & Cable Vol 1 26 Textless.jpg| Dr. Strange From the Marvel Vault Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Hulk Vol 2 29 Textless.jpg| Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 500.1 Textless.jpg| Iron Man Legacy Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg| Ozma of Oz Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| She-Hulks Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Spider-Girl Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg| Stand No Man's Land Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Super Hero Squad Spectacular Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Thor For Asgard Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| Ultimate Comics Thor Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Wolverine The Best There Is Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Poll #1: After finding out which Fantastic Four member died, what was your reaction? NOOO!! Bring them back!! Surprised at who it was, but it makes the team better. Not surprised at who it was -- and they'll be back. Good riddance! That character should have died years ago. Eh... I don't care about the Fantastic Four or who died (N/A) Poll #2: Who is your favorite love interest of Wolverine's? Mariko Jean Grey Viper Mystique Storm Silver Fox Lady Deathstrike Squirrel Girl Domino Yukio Itsu Other/Not on this list See previous polls __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada fi:Etusivu it:Pagina principale hu:Kezdőlap nl:Hoofdpagina Category:Structure